


Teach me how to play

by Giuly99jb



Series: Riverdale Parents [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Teen!Fred, Teen!Hermione, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giuly99jb/pseuds/Giuly99jb
Summary: They weren’t the only ones who had headed to the park  to enjoy the weather. There were a lot of children running around and she followed them with her eyes for a while before going back to watching Fred.-Teenager!Hermione and Teenager!Fred are enjoying an evening at the park while doing a game.Young Fremione





	Teach me how to play

**10 - ‘Teach me how to play?’**

* * *

 

“I’ve never done that.” Hermione frowned.

 “Your loss.”Fred snorted, rolling a blade of grass before jamming it between his teeth. He reclined back on his elbows, tilting his head back in the blinding sun of the clear summer sky. 

They weren’t the only ones who had headed to the park to enjoy the weather. There were a lot of children running around and she followed them with her eyes for a while before going back to watching Fred. She had never gotten to run around wild when she was a child. She had been expected to sit straight and mind her manners. The only games she was allowed were tea parties and quiet board games. Truth be told, she had been bored out of her mind most days – which accounted for her wild teenage years.

“ _Teach me how to play._ ” she requested.

 He chuckled, he was always in good moods. “There’s no rules, Herm. Just like down, relax and tell me what you see.”

She did as she was told, careful to lie down on the blanket they had brought with them so her dress wouldn’t be stained and nested her head on his stomach so she could stare at the clouds.   

“See the one over there?” he pointed out to a puffy white cloud on their right. “Looks like a guitarre.”

She couldn’t see it at first. She had to focus.

And then it appeared like magic and she couldn’t help the grin from stretching her lips. 

She sat up and turned her head towards his, giving him a peck on his mouth while smirking. He smiled softly at her and moved his hands on her waist making her giggled against his lips.

Fred had a gift for making her life a little more _magical_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, This is my first fic about Riverdale and I hope to write more about this Fandom. I really like the Riverdale Parents because they are really intriguing, especially my Queen Alice Cooper and Fp (Falice will rise!)  
> Anyway, I hope I dint make any mistake because I'm Italian and English isn't my first language.  
> I really need a Beta.
> 
> Do you like this little drabble? What are you thoughts?


End file.
